Gnomes, Tomes
Recap Day 1 (1510-08-11) Five strangers sitting together in Dusty's Tavern in Fen Den are hired to retrieve Wyatt's mother's remains. Wyatt had hired a man Buck to get them, but he hasn't shown up. The party are split on taking the job. The party head towards Bon' Theris. During the day they pass a bandit camp, one of the six bandits ask to buy See Lin, the halfling, so they can sell his feet. The party refuse and carry on. They party make camp further down the road at nightfall, stopping before they can reach Gumpbrun. During the night they are ambushed by the six bandits. They move in to kidnap See Lin, demanding the party not to get involved. Locke kills one of bandits, who was standing over Midori's's tent. Owca Pecora is knocked unconscious, but then gets back up after a moment and knocks out a bandit. Gerald Knott sleeps one of the bandits. One bandits keep dragging Sea Lin further away, but See Lin kills the bandit dragging him away. Lock kills another bandit. Midori heals up Owca. The bandit captain and one of his men flee. The sleeping bandit is tied up. The four dead bandits are decapitated for bounties. Midori and Gerald Knott stay in camp to rest. Locke, See Lin & Owca Pecora head over to the bandit camp. Locke marches into the bandit camp and demands they surrender so he can take them into town. The bandits, knowing they will be executed, start to flee. Owca takes one down, Locke takes down the other. The only one left is the bandit leader, who knocks Owca down. See Lin and Lock flank the Bandit Leader and after a few heavy blows, the Bandit Leader falls down dazed. Locke tries to stabilize Owca and See Lin pretends to help. But Owca Pecora dies. After burying him, they find a lock box in the Bandit Camp. They then head back to their own camp with their new prisoner, the Bandit Leader. Midori & Gerald argue with Locke & See Lin about who is responsible for Owca's death. Day 2 (1510-08-12) The party arrive in Gumpbrun. Gerald Knott buys magical supplies and summons an owl familiar. The Sheriff Lial gives the bounty of fifty gold for the Hufschmid Gang. Locke turns over the lockbox they found to the Sheriff. The party rest in the tavern "Jack's". Day 3 (1510-08-13) The party head down from their rooms in Jack's and meet Chad Barbo the barbarian who is arguing with the bartender Tanner. Chad and Lock arm wrestle but draw, so he joins the party. They meet up with Sheriff Lial, he says no one has seen Buck in a couple of weeks. The party then leave Gumpbrun eastward towards Bon' Theris. The party are ambushed by three hobgoblins and goblins. Gerald is shot by an arrow and fall down, bleeding to death. The party surrender. The party is thrown in a cage where Buck was also imprisoned. Gerald tries playing his bagpipes, but it goes badly and a hobgoblin throws them off the cliff. See Lin has a hidden dagger, and after Locke gets it out, See Lin then cuts everyone free. They set a trap in which Gerald pretends to be dying. A hobgoblin comes in, and the others jump him. Chad throws a rope around the hobgoblin's neck. The hobgoblin is knocked out. Locke sneaks into the supply tent and grabs his tent. Midori tries to sneak out but is spotted by a goblin. Chad goes into a rage and attacks and kills an hobgoblin outside. Locke kills two goblins outside the supply tent and knocks another down the cliff. He then impales one that charges at him. See Lin knocks out the last Hobgoblin. There are only goblins left. Midori gives Chad his axe, and he uses it to kill a goblin. The two goblins left alive retreat. The party get their items back. The party and Buck then leave the camp with the coffin and the unconscious Gerald. On the way down they get Buck's donkeys, Dolly and June. The party see goblins down on the cliffs below. Category:Gnomes, Tomes & Catacombs Episodes